Covert Ops: The Rebellion
Prologue ---- March 1st, 1964, 2100 hrs. SOG teams are deployed to clear a path for USMC, ARVN and USAF elements Kon Tum, South Vietnam WATCH OUT!!! Yelled Jon Sullivan as an enemy grenade hit him and the rest of the SOG team's cover, never in the history of Sullivan's carreer he has been so active, since the Vietnam War had started in 1959, many soldiers have been deployed in '64. It took a little bit to Sullivan to stand up again, but when managed to do so he was ready for some more. "Bring that M60 over here, Charlie is trying to take our right flank" Said Sullivan. "Right away, sir" replied the red headed soldier who was operating the M60. "Alright people, cover your friend as they get here, Dunn, Randolph, get over there and cover your friends!". As the M60 operators were approaching, PAVN forces were aware of the SOG team's plan, so they pushed towards the sandbags Sullivan was using as cover. "Damn, 'That is just so craptastic" Thought Sullivan, so he slung his XM148 Grenade Launcher mounted under his CAR-15, inserted an HE Grenade and fired it at some NVA forces, the yelling of North Vietnamese soldiers drowned the sounds of M16s, M14s, AK-47s and SKSs firing. "Alright sir, we're here, tell us where to shoot" asked the M60 operator. "Good you're here, ginger, look at the right flank, they're trying to flank us". "OK, sir, and it's McKenzie, (dipshit)". McKenzie cocked his M60, aimed down the sight and pulled the trigger. The M60 penetrated through PAVN troops with devastating effects, but even that, didn't stop the NVA, an RP-46 medium machine gun was being fired by Victor Charlie, yet that wasn't the problem, ZiS-151 trucks were approaching the firefight. "Fuck, enemy trucks coming from multiple directions!" exclaimed Sullivan "Where is that damn air support?" Suddenly, the sound of jet engines roared through enemy skies "Scavenger 2-5, this is VF-114, We are having problems with enemy Zeus' ", said the F-4 pilot over his radio. "You'll have to take care of the Zeus, or else bye bye to me!". "Roger that, VF-114, Scavenger is on it's way to neutralize the Zu-23! Let's go team, Randolph, McKenzie, stay over here with the rest of the squad, Dunn and Argüelles will follow me!". "Sir, it appears that a BTR-50 is inbound to our position.", stated Argüelles, "Don't worry, we'll be far away from it in no time, now get those doors open while I cover." replied Sullivan. To be honest, the BTR was closer than expected, and NVA forces were deployed from it. "Fuck, get that goddamn door open before Charlie chews us up."Exclaimed the Sarge Sullivan, with a desperate tone "We're trying to, but it appears it's been held from inside." said Dunn "Lemme try throwing a grenade through the window." Dunn pulled the pin of his M61 frag grenade and tossed it into the building. BOOM! The only thing that could be heard were the agonizing screams of dying enemies and the BTR's machine gun, magically, a TOW missile hit the BTR and destroyed it, Randolph and McKenzie were there. "You're welcome, Sullivan!" Yelled McKenzie. "Nice one, McKenzie, I'll be pleased to introduce you to some girls back in the 'States, but first, let me destroy the Zeus." As Sullivan, Dunn and Argüelles were making their way, a crazy-ass Charlie fired his SKS like if it were fully auto, and next to him, was another NVA with an RP-46 machine gun. "Holy shit, where the fuck did these dipshits come from!!" yelled the team of 3. Argüelles fired his Uzi, while Dunn fired his M14 and Sullivan his CAR-15 at the PAVN, another enemy popped out, he appeared to be a coward, because he was spraying ammo with a TOZ-33 double barrel shotgun, with is eyes closed and running from the SOG team. "Hey, asshole, if you haven't seen, you only have 2 rounds in that thing, hehehehe!" Said Argüelles in a sarcastic tone, "Let's just end your stupidity!" Said Dunn, pulling out his .357 Magnum. "DIE!!" the enemy was shot in the stomach, he fell down while releasing his shotgun. "Now that-- Where's the Sarge?" Asked Dunn. "Sorry I wasn't here for show time, I was putting explosives on the Zeus while you were dicking with Victor Charlie, now wait till VF-114 beats the shit out of them." Replied the Sarge. "VF-114 to Scavenger 2-5, commencing attack." As the jet passed, napalm was burning whatever was down there. ---- March 3rd, 1964, 1200 hrs. US Secretary of Defense has set an appointment with Mr. Sullivan Arlington, Virginia An H-21 helicopter lands in a classified place, Jon Sullivan comes out from it, around him are Military Police elements armed with M1 Garands and R870 shotguns. A Ford Galaxie limousine stops in front of him, the doors are open. "Hop on board, Mr. Sullivan." Says a mysterious man with glasses, indeed, he was Mr. Robert McNamara, Secretary of Defense. "Mr. Sullivan, I've seen your report in Vietnam, quite a hero." "Thank you, Mr. Secretary, what's the occasion?" Asks Sullivan. "You are no longer a standard soldier in the front lines. You're now working for the CIA, here, read this file" As Sullivan read, he asked the Secretary of Defense. "I see, Colonel Kuzma Sudayev is my target, when do I kill him?" "We're lucky to have you here, Sergeant." Replied Mr. McNamara After a quick debrief, the US SoD Robert McNamara and MSgt. Jon Sullivan came out of the limo, they were escorted by 2 soldiers with M1 Garands, they entered the Pentagon. Sullivan was confused "Why would the US Government want me to participate in Top Secret Operations?" But that also made him feel excited and proud, because he was one of the few the Government can trust, when they stopped at the first checkpoint, the guard asked McNamara the challenge word "Troy." Replied McNamara, and they got in. Sullivan saw some pictures with national heroes, like Robert E. Lee, John Basilone, Robert Leckie, Hank Kiersey and General Sherman. Before having clearance to use the elevator, a guard asked McNamara the challenge word: "Chryses." Replied the SoD. "Alright, sir, you have clearance to use the elevator." When they arrived to the Operations Centre, Sullivan was shocked, dozens of people were discussing about military offensives, some of them were Generals, Government Officials and even Scientists, who were researching about weapons and technological advances. Sullivan stared at a board, it read "CANDIDATES FOR COVERT OPERATIONS: JON SULLIVAN, LANDON CARMICHAEL, JACK FRESCO, DOMINICK DEMPSTER". As they continued going, a giant steel door was there, about 3 guards were standing there and asked McNamara a complex code: "22-2-1732-13-4-1743-17-1-1706-16-4-1751 ENTER." Inside of the panic room were 4 men, Lyndon B. Johnson and the people whose names were written on the board. "Great honor Mr. President" Said Sullivan, "Mr. Sullivan, I've been told you're the best that we have, anywhere, meet the rest of your team." Act 1. ---- March 17th, 1964, 0900 hrs. Intel confirms top secret Soviet military project in the area Baikonur, Kazakh SSR, USSR 2 men are standing behind a piece scrap belonging to an old satellite, they are Landon Carmichael and Jon Sullivan. "Yo, Landon, I cannot contact Able Squad." "C'mon, Gimme that, Jon, lets see.. Able Squad, this is Baker Squad, do you copy, I repeat, this is Baker Squad, do you copy..." Nothing was heard from Able Squad. But Able Squad tried to contact Baker Squad "Baker Squad, this is Able Squad, do you copy?" Said Dempster. And a rasp and deep voice replied "Go ahead, Able." "Glad you alive, we couldn't contact you, Sullivan." "Same here" replied Sullivan. "This is the plan, you'll take the Control Center from Northeast side, Landon and I will take the Southwest." "Roger that, Fresco and I are Oscar Mike." Sullivan and Carmichael ran towards a pipeline, where they ducked and took cover from an Mi-8 that was patrolling the area, Sullivan was using a Suppressed CAR-15 with an XM148 Grenade Launcher and a 4X Scope, and a S&W Model 39 pistol, Carmichael was using a Suppressed Hovea M1949, a Machete and a .357 Magnum. "Hey, Jon, I think I see a way out." whispered Carmichael. "What, what is it?" Asked Jon "Look, a crossbow." Replied Carmichael "Really, you expecting us to take it out without the mission SNAFU'ing?" Said Jon, in a somewhat angry tone. "No, look, I'll attach this decoy to the tip, fire it and it will distract the pilot and all the sentries in the cosmodrome." "Yeah, that's nice, Landon." Landon attached the decoy, aimed the crossbow at a random, yet far position so it would be easier to sneak past the guards. "Let's go, let's go." Said Jon. After sneaking past the helicopter, there were 2 Red Army patrolling the area, Landon took out his machete, sliced both guards and released the wine. "God damnit, Carmichael, I never thought you'd do that." As the team kept moving a sniper spotted them. "2 врагов, приступить к прекращению!" yelled a Russian. "Shit we've been spotted, Carmichael get to cover!" "Don't worry, Jon, they're just a few of 'em, the rest are looking for the decoy!" They were in serious problems, but Jon remembered that Carmichael had kept the crossbow. "Yo, Carmichael, attach some of my explosives to the crossbow's bolts!". Both were behind some kind of engine, Sullivan handed Landon the explosives, Landon attached them with some rubber bands and he aimed the crossbow, pulled the trigger and hit the enemy positions. POW! The explosives blew instantly. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon let's move it, were not far away!!" Said Sullivan. As Landon and Jon entered the facility, Dempster said by the radio "Hey, Is everyone OK down there?, we're seeing fire from the Comms Building" "Yeah, we are OK, are you close to the facility?" "Yes, we are approaching the Command Centre, but it seems they are scouting the area, looking for some intruders close to where we began." Landon and Jon entered the Comms build in and there were they, 2 CIA operatives about to breach the door, they were Dempster and Fresco. "Nice too see you guys, now let's get the hell outta here." The team left the Comms Building through the back door. But 3 Turkmenistani Spetsnaz ambushed the squad with Krinkov carbines and TOZ-66 shotguns. Dempster yelled "Snap! We got Spetsnaz coming from all around, and the rocket is launching in 6:53 minutes!!!!!1!!!!!" The Spetsnaz fought for about 4 minutes, which seemed to be hours, Sullivan checked his watch, and saw they only got 2 minutes left, the Spetsnaz team were out of ammo and were easy to dispatch. The team kept moving to the launch platform, upon the launch platform was a humongous train that set the rockets, but it was no time for distraction, the rocket would launch within seconds, so, when they finally got there, the controls were jammed, and the coding was damaged. "It's too late, I can't stop it!". Sullivan saw a Malyutka missile in the corner. "I got an idea!" Sullivan aimed the rocket to the other rocket, and in seconds, it exploded, and debris fell over the cosmodrome. Category:None Spared